nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semyon/Funny things
I think i found or did one of these on a side page...idk if it meets standards. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC) "I don't want to sound like a big watery Douche Bag but we could ask people to move to Oceana? It sounds bad and wrong but it would make Life WAY eaiser!" - On User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Politics about state councils in 2011 Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:11, October 31, 2012 (UTC) More funny things.: this is a screenshot from the Featured Articles page were Dimi is...... Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) @Marcus: yeah, just add anything you like really, as long as it's vaguely funny. :P I'm not claiming any sort of ownership. --Semyon 22:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you can do something with this? : I have change the following pages: 2003 Congress, 2004 Congress, Lovian Civil War, Federal Police, King's Party, Portland Town Hall and of course Jhon Lewis. Wabba The I 19:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Its def a start, we should do some more but it's a start. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: It still mentions on your page that you were police commissioner, which is untrue. You should fix that. Btw, I just realized your name is like Jabba the Hutt's. HORTON11: • 19:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Add it if you want Wabba (the I)! :) --Semyon 21:45, January 6, 2013 (UTC) : Okay! Wabba The I (talk) 17:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) This one maybe? from Talk:Nimmanswolk Ik zie ergens het woord fuck staan Pierlot McCrooke 14:17, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Heb je goed gezien. Hier mag dat want Nimmanswolk fokt namelijk cavia's. fokken = to fuck in 't Engels. --OWTB 14:26, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::: In het engels heet het selective breeding. Niet to fuck Pierlot McCrooke 14:29, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::1. Selective breeding is een zelfstandig naamwoord, to fuck een werkwoord. 2. to selective breed bestaat niet denk ik. --OWTB 14:32, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Anders gebruik je toch to breed Pierlot McCrooke 14:34, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::filial is not a good word either, maybe we should change this, but I do not know the correct word for it in English, and I also think it should be: to breed selectively ¿Lars Washington? 14:35, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Changed. Maar wat is 'to fuck' dan wel?? --OWTB 14:37, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Schelden Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Geweldig. Prijs voor de lolligste opmerking van het jaar gaat naar Pierlot! (Awesome. The award for the funniest remark of this year is won by Pierlot) SjorskingmaWikistad 15:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) 77topaz (talk) 19:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Would be good. But an English translation could also be useful, as not everyone speaks/understands Dutch :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) xodsamə I keep forgetting the stuff I said on this wiki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Alkohol è :P 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 16:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm citing a comment of yours on Inselöarna :P ::Haha. :P What does xodsamə mean, (in Normal english, if you please)? --Semyon 17:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::chódsamme = A general exclamation of surprise or frustration. (comparable to English "gee!", though not semi-dated like the English variant). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:34, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha :P ::::I just said that in case you had forgotten that you had said it once :P 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 17:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thank you, fourside :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::You're welcome, eastwesthomebest :P 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 18:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Haha, there's some funny things on this page. :P My favourites: Oos's 'I don't think so', Yuri's 'Coming out is not something your poster is meant to promote', Pierlot's swearing comment and Pierlot complaining about his mental health. --Semyon 09:07, March 25, 2015 (UTC) 'Because the current one is a good Green Party in which there is no point in the death of it!'? My good opinion of TM's grammar just disappeared. Also, Marcus' insults are pretty funny. :D --Semyon 10:17, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, to be fair, he did write that three years ago. I think his grammar has improved since then. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:33, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Tsss... TM's grammar sucks :o --OuWTB 10:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Americans è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :P --OuWTB 15:58, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Archive So.. What we gonna do when this page reaches 200.000 bytes? :o --OuWTB 06:44, April 9, 2015 (UTC) At that point, making an archive would be sensible. :o 77topaz (talk) 06:48, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hahaha :P --OuWTB 06:53, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Move Should this page be moved to a different namespace? --Semyon 00:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, it's just fine here. --OuWTB 08:39, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps it could be in the "Wikination:" namespace, something like "Wikination:Funny things". 77topaz (talk) 08:43, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Possible. I like the Semyon bit though :( --OuWTB 08:50, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Nice Also, why does nobody say anymore? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:13, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- It's me again, the great 202.142.129.178! I wonder when was my last edit? I don't like Wikia, so I will never create an account. Lovia forever! : :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::If you don't like wikia, then why are you editing here? :P Frijoles333 TALK 20:16, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTB 20:19, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Maybe he likes this wiki, but not the company Wikia. 77topaz (talk) 20:19, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Maybe he had a bad experience with them. :o --Semyon 22:04, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sounds like Jeffwang. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:05, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::: :o Nah, there's no way this could be Jeffwang. :o --Semyon 22:07, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::But who is Jeffwang? I'm just an IP. I love this wiki (I love wikinations in general) but I don't like Wikia. It's because you have to give them personal information, and even if you guys don't know it, Wikia as a company does. So nope. Maybe I'd create an account if this wasn't Wikia? Yep. I'm a big troll. And I'll be a lurker on here for years to come. Fnord. (202.142.129.178) :::::::Your signature only works if you remove the tags. 77topaz (talk) 03:45, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Why?! (202.142.129.178) :::::::You can switch off the VisualEditor if you create an account. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:53, May 22, 2015 (UTC) @Aussie: Naranja sucks though :o --OuWTB 08:55, July 8, 2015 (UTC) TM: You're joking rite? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 00:40, July 13, 2015 (UTC) no. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:57, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Is it a meme now? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 01:22, July 13, 2015 (UTC) maybe. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:00, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Why?? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 02:21, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Maybe it really is. :o 77topaz (talk) 03:58, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I've linked to TV Tropes before, too... :o :o :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 05:02, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I know, that's what gave me the idea. :o 77topaz (talk) 09:49, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::TV Tropes gave me my username, so? :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:14, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Talk (A) This article should be featured, and (B) 'I will have a word with you tomorrow.' How is that funny? Mezatir [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 08:22, November 4, 2015 (UTC) I Hate Horton. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:58, July 23, 2016 (UTC) The FRAMPRE thing I don't think this page should necessarily be restrained to things from just this particular wiki, since the other wikinations don't have pages like this anyway. But anyway, isn't it Semyon who has the right to decide, considering he created this page? 77topaz (talk) 21:16, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :I don't want to claim ownership over this page (I suggested moving it to another namespace at one point, but people liked having it here) but I'll contribute my two pence. If it was down to me, I would refrain from adding things from other wikis. I often considered adding stuff from Tagog and Burenia here, but didn't, on the ground that most Wikination users aren't interested in what happens on those sites; instead, for example, I created a corresponding page in Burenia. Likewise, I think it would be more logical to have the quote in question featured on the Strasland wiki. But as I said, I don't want to enforce my will over the page. --Semyon 21:45, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, I never knew that Burenian page existed. But anyway, that does make sense, so I agree that the quote should be featured on the Strasland wiki instead. Though, perhaps some of the smaller, less active wikis could have a combined page somewhere? 77topaz (talk) 21:56, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :::No worries, I forgot it existed myself. A combined page could indeed be a good idea. I'm sure no-one will complain if you or Horton (or someone else) makes one, especially if it's in the userspace like this page. --Semyon 21:59, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Two birds, one stone. :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:56, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Indeed, Waitperson is a bad term. Rather, the term Waitress should be abolished and merged into Waiter (same with Actress into Actor and all other -ess endings). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:30, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :I suppose. Nobody really finds the term 'waitress' sexist though. Unless you're a radical feminist, but that's a whole different box of worms. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:12, June 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Not sexist, just useless. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:43, June 8, 2017 (UTC)